


The night's not over

by XxFireRainDramaXx



Series: Want You In My Room [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Episode: s06e06 The Wingman, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFireRainDramaXx/pseuds/XxFireRainDramaXx
Summary: If Jake was alone in his apartment that night.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, patrick brewer/david rose/jake
Series: Want You In My Room [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636219
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	The night's not over

Patrick didn't know what to do with his hands. He automatically crossed his arms when Jake poured them a drink, wine, not whiskey as it turns out. Then he worried about looking too closed off, so made a concious effort to keep them in his pockets. When David leaned in to softly check in worrying he was having regrets Patrick moved a hand to hold his and give him a reassuring squeeze. Was it too clingy to keep holding David's hand when they were there for "whiskey"? Then he felt awkward when it took a second for him to readjust so he could grab the glass of wine Jake handed him. 

For a second he worried he might actually laugh out loud at how much anxiety he had over his posture. Thankfully Jake cuts through the thoughts running through his head asking how he liked the table. They move over to the couch and spent a few minutes in casual small talk, and he slowly relaxed. He blushed when Jake's hand landed on his thigh mid-story about the desk he was building but didn't pull away. 

Jake became bolder. Patrick didn't think this possible; the man not so subtly invited him to a fourway upon their first meeting and blatantly hit on him in front of his fiance the next. But here he was, asking Patrick if he liked bottoming not even 15 minutes after he walked into his apartment. Patrick managed to stammer out a yes, his face flaming at this point. David murmured an almost proud 'he sure does' and his hand made its way to Patrick's other thigh, rubbing gently. 

Patrick feels electric. David is curled up next to him, all around him, and Jake is leaning in closer and closer. Patrick can't decide where to look and his legs seem to fall further open all on their own. David gently scrapes down the nape of his neck with his other hand and Patrick shivers. 

'I think Jake wants to kiss you. Do you want that baby?'

Patrick glances between the two men for a moment, lingering on David. He takes a deep breathe, then grabs David's hand to hold the second time that night. He again gives David a reassuring squeeze and tries to convey the ocean of gratitude and love he feels. Patrick turns back to Jake and slowly nods. Jake smiles. Patrick has a feeling it is gonna be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just loved this whole storyline, and Jake really is the best person to 'have a whiskey' with. 
> 
> Title from CRJ ❤


End file.
